


Letters to my sister

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Family Fluff, Letters, One Shot Collection, Post-Series, Reflection, Sisters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: It's been a few years after saving the world from Zhan Tiri and Cassandra, leaving to find her destiny. Yet the sisters never fail to send each other letters. So what are these two sisters talking about these days? Read and find out.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Letters to my sister

**Author's Note:**

> The letters are a mix of songs and quotes about sisters. So I hope that is okay, and I hope I did a good job picking the source material. Have a nice day! Cover shot was done by Taipu556

Rapunzel gazed at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She did look pretty with her dark-brown pixie haircut. However, a recent poll of Corona's citizens showed only 3% liked her short brown hair. The other 97% favored the long supernatural golden hair. The fact remained she looked more attractive with the long golden hair. Trouble was her brunette locks never grew out since it been cut. Thus she couldn't even have long hair with her 'natural' color.

Pascal came into view and looked at her sadly, "Hello, Pascal. How are you today? Come to cheer me up?" Nodding, he snapped his tongue out, and when it came back, he had a letter in his mouth. Instantly her hair problems forgotten as Rapunzel tore open the message from Cassandra.

" _Dear Raps,_ _h_ _ey girl, it's me. I am writing to tell you, hi. Please write to me when you get this. I haven't_ _talked lately, so hard to find the time. Give the boys a big kiss and tell them that I miss them. By the way, I miss you too!_

 _I was thinking just today about how we used to 'play.' Not that we played as normal sisters do. Dolls and make-up or had tea parties and dress up! Ugh!_ _Yet I remember how we'd fight then made up. Then we laughed all night. I wish we were kids again so we could be normal sisters. But you are forever, my sister, my friend._

 _Oh, yeah, before I forget, Raps. I met someone! I like him. I'm wondering if I'm jumping the gun. By going out on a limb and inviting him home to Corona to meet my family!_ _Seem like just yesterday. You brought home old what his name is? Kidding! Still, what were you thinking? A princess and a thief? Okay, he turned out to be a long-lost prince but sill!  
_

_Yet we can laugh about it now. We've learned a lot since then. Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon? We could hang out like we used to!  
It's late, and I should go, but I can't stop writing this letter! _ _Because there was something I didn't tell you enough, Even though at times we're like enemies. I'd do it all again because I love you, Raps. My sister, my friend!_

Rapunzel smiled, delighted, and began to write her letter back to Cass. When she finished, she read it to Pascal to get his opinion.

" _Dear Cass, you've always been in the front seat. You had just as much power as me. Even when you went to bed an hour later than I did,_ _I always wonder when the went lights out what you think about every night? Did you know what you did in daylight is what made you so great?_

 _I want to be my older sister! The way storm through the door and threw your sarcasm 'round the room!_ _You're so beautiful in your own right, Cass. Gothel may've been wicked to all the beaming dreamers, who'd always boast every evening. She had such a fiery side!_

 _Oh, but to me? I want to be my older sister, for she turns everybody's heads! While I wear her last year's threads with patches and a turned-up hem!_ _For she is my sister and my best friend! Love Rapunzel!"_

Then she added a new picture she'd painted of them as a true sister. Then thought about what that meant. Everyone's heard about the day that true love came for her. Eugene carried her off, far away from Gothel. But ever since, they'd wed and left all their hurt behind. There's still one regret she couldn't forget, and it weighed upon her mind.

Her sister let her jealousy harden her heart. But when she took the moonstone, that not all she tore apart. If only at the time, they could've seen the other's POV. Then maybe their friendship would've only grown. They could've been true sisters right there and then. Though in the end, they still made amends. But they were forever best friends.

It was a shock to realize both their hearts were sinking stones. Yet they discovered they're both a lot alike. Full of sisterly thoughts, she wrote a second letter to go with the first. And felt very proud of it when it was finished.

" _Sisters may drive you crazy, get into your stuff, and irritate you. However, if anyone else dares say so, a sister will defend you to the death. Being without your sister is like being without your heart and soul._

_Cass, you are my human diary. You know all my secrets and the deepest wishes of my heart. Life would be so barren without you to share the many precious moments. I love you and our differences as much as our similarities. People come and go from our lives, but a sister's love lasts longer than any other love we know._

_If you mess with one sister, you should know there's another sister out there who has her back. When we stand together, nothing else stands a chance. There is no problem we can't solve when we're together._ _I've seen your strength all my life, and I will never stop believing you can slay dragons if you wish to. My big sister is my hero, so you, Cass, are forever in my heart, and nothing can break us apart._

_Love you forever and for always. Your little sister, Rapunzel!"_

And with that, she went to find Owl so he'd deliver her letter back to Cass.


End file.
